JP-A-2013-173389 discloses an electric vehicle which includes a front battery pack having four module groups configured by a plurality of battery cells and a rear battery pack having four module groups configured by a plurality of battery cells, wherein the front battery pack and the rear battery pack are cooled by a same cooling circuit.
Specifically, in the electric vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2013-173389, a front cooling jacket for cooling the front battery pack and a rear cooling jacket for cooling the rear battery pack are connected in parallel.